


We Are

by raininshadows



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Deltarune Pacifist Route, F/M, Post-Canon Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininshadows/pseuds/raininshadows
Summary: Lancer and Susie after the end.





	We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the (speculatory) end of the full game.

So it was all over. The Second Dark Fountain was capped, the Knight and Queen and even King were defeated, and Kris and Susie could go home forever. 

Kris and Susie could go home forever. 

For some reason, the thought didn't fill Lancer with joy. 

It wasn't that he had anything in particular against Ralsei, weird little magic goat prince he was. But there was something about his earnestness - "oh, Lancer, I always _knew_ you had goodness within you" - that drove Lancer up the wall. Ralsei was fine in small doses, or with the rest of the *#%& Squad, but being alone with him? No thank you. Kris was at least quiet. They stared, gestured, and occasionally flirted outrageously without even speaking. 

But the person he was really going to miss, Lancer admitted to himself, was Susie. She'd been his first real friend. She'd given up her killing ways to protect his dad, and she'd kept her promise to "talk it out" even when his dad was trying to kill her. They'd sort of brought each other back from the precipice of evil. Together, they'd managed to be a force for good in the Underground, even though she was a monster and he was the Prince of Spades. (Although he was considering declaring himself the King. It would probably make the other suits take him more seriously, and it wasn't like his father was up to arguing.)

"Hey," Susie said, drawing his attention back to the hastily-thrown-together goodbye party. "You still there?"

"Yeah," Lancer said, fumbling his chocodiamond. "Sorry."

Susie stared at him, as if trying to read his thoughts. "C'mere," she said finally, grabbing his hand and pulling him into a shaded area slightly away from the rest of the group. "We gotta talk."

Lancer looked up at her expectantly. 

"When we leave," Susie said, more quietly than he would have thought she could manage, "I don't know if we'll be able to come back. Ralsei says probably, but I can't see how he knows. So there's something I need to tell you now." 

Lancer barely had time to wonder what before she leaned down and kissed him. It felt warm and sharp and perfect, and he couldn't say how long it lasted before she broke away. 

"I love you," she whispered. 

Lancer grinned and stood on his tiptoes to kiss her back. "Love you too, Susie."

**Author's Note:**

> And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
